This invention relates to a method of processing fishes, in which anybody can roll fishes to a specified size using a scrolling bamboo sheet (known in Japanese as "Makisu") and caps.
Methods for processing fishes for foods known in the prior art, include broiling, steaming, boiling and frying whole or cut fishes. According to these methods, it is troublesome to remove skin and bones of the fishes for eating. In addition, fishes are often canned, in which fishes are processed at high temperature and pressure according to conventional methods. Therefore, original taste or deliciousness of raw fishes cannot be fully preserved. According to another method of processing fishes known in the prior art, fishes are ground, where the flavor of the raw material can be preserved. However, eating impression can no longer be maintained, while limiting the types of fishes applicable to grinding.